


[podfic] that which echoes

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Constructed Reality, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is at war, but there are no wars in America.</p>
<p>His dreams are in Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] that which echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that which echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511171) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



> Endless thanks to Febricant for giving blanket permission to record podfic!!!
> 
> Apologies for any mispronunciations (English is hard) and this contains two sentences in Russian for which I only had google translate as tutor so I hope I don't offend any Russian speakers too badly.
> 
> I also took the liberty to make a tiny change in the one German sentence (from "nicht vor" to "nicht vorher"), as a native German speaker I guess/hope that's okay.

Length: 00: 43:44

Download: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nb2o2gu10yyc0l9/%5Bmcu%5D%20that%20which%20echoes%20mp3%20COMPLETE.mp3?dl=0) (17.69 MB) || [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5f7mdxatm0f0yh/%5Bmcu%5D%20that%20which%20echoes%20m4b%20COMPLETE.m4b?dl=0) (41.52 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I've been sitting on this for like a month now but it's high time I overcome my insecurity about this not being as perfect as I would like it to be (funnily enough, it's still the first of my podfics that I can actually listen to, without going 'ew my voice')


End file.
